The Lullaby
by Flower princess11
Summary: Arnold returns home after a long day at work and soon finds Helga with their newborn son Andy…and Arnold sees another side to his beloved wife.


**Disclaimer:** I do not own Hey Arnold or any of the characters. Hey Arnold is the property of Nickelodeon and Craig Bartlett.

* * *

 ** _The Lullaby_**

It was a cloudy afternoon in the city of Hillwood, as a young blond man in a black Mazda car soon arrived to his neighborhood, hoping to make it home before it started raining. One particularly interesting detail about this man is that he had a head that was shaped like a football, with wild blonde hair that was slicked back.

It was Arnold Shortman, age 26, who was on his way home after a hard day of work as an anthropologist at Hillwood University. He was looking forward to arriving home, very eager to get home to his family and enjoy his evening. It has been a pretty long week but luckily today, his workload was light and he managed to finish early and his boss let him go home early too.

"What a day, I wonder what Helga has planned for dinner tonight…"He wondered to himself as he kept driving.

His wife of nearly 2 years Helga Shortman, once upon a time, known as Helga G. Pataki was at home with their month old son Andy Phillip Shortman, who everyone says was his spitting image, though it was probably due to the fact that they had the same head shape. He still sometimes couldn't believe that he was a husband and a father now, married to his lifelong love Helga and they now had a wonderful, sweet bundle of joy of their own.

A son, a boy named Andy who Arnold was determined to make sure that he will always have all the love, attention and care that he deserves. Not to mention he wanted to shower him with hugs, kisses, clothes, toys and maybe a couple of pets when he's older, like a puppy or two…maybe a _pony_ if he really wanted one...After all, nothing was too good for _his_ son.

 _"_ _Andy_ …" Arnold thought happily as he thought about the blonde, blue eyes little boy that was his son.

Just how lucky could he get?

He had a great job as a respected anthropologist, taking after his parents who were always proud of the fact that he followed their footsteps and he was married to a very beautiful, amazing woman who loved him and they had a healthy baby boy of their own.

Arnold loved his family so much and he always couldn't wait to see them once work was over with. The tall, football headed man soon made it to his driveway of the two story house he and Helga bought when they discovered that they were expecting Andy and they wanted to give their baby son a big place where he would have enough room to grown, learn and play.

He got out of his car and made it to his door and not a moment too soon, as that's when the rain finally started to pour hard. He sighed in relief as he got in and placed his brief case down.

"Helga honey, I'm home…'Arnold called but was surprised to hear no answer.

That was strange, Helga's car was out in the driveway and he knew that the lights were on, and his wife was still on maternity leave, so she didn't have work today.

"Helga?...'Arnold asked as he went to see if she was upstairs.

Once there, he heard a melodious voice singing be heard throughout the house.

 _"_ _Hush, little baby, don't say a word…..Mama's gonna buy you a mockingbird…'_ Was sang gently, getting Arnold's attention.

"Helga…'Arnold said as he followed the voice to the baby nursery.

There he stopped and could only smile when he saw his beloved wife, gently rocking their baby son to sleep as she kept singing her lullaby.

 _And if that mockingbird won't sing,  
Mama's gonna buy you a diamond ring_

 _And if that diamond ring turns brass,  
Mama's gonna buy you a looking glass_

 _And if that looking glass gets broke,  
Mama's gonna buy you a billy goat_

 _And if that billy goat won't pull,  
Mama's gonna buy you a cart and bull_

 _And if that cart and bull turn over,  
Mama's gonna buy you a dog named Rover_

 _And if that dog named Rover won't bark  
Mama's gonna buy you a horse and cart_

 _And if that horse and cart fall down,  
You'll still be the sweetest little baby in town._

All the while, Arnold felt all warm inside. His heart would always feel so warm and light when he saw Helga with Andy like this…She was just so beautiful and the love she had for their son would practically be heard in the way she sang to him.

"Helga…'Arnold whispered an infatuated look on his face.

His wife, who had been so busy with her son, finally noticed his presence.

"Oh darling, one moment…'Helga said in a hushed voice as she placed the now sleeping baby Andy in his crib.

Arnold approached the crib, and was careful not to disturb his sleeping son. Andy was only a month old and they were still getting his used to napping, and even harder to get him to sleep through the night, but what can you do?

"Hey little guy, daddy missed you all day…'Arnold whispered as he admired his son, who was still sleeping peacefully.

Once done, he and Helga left the nursery and she gently closed the door and addressed him.

"Welcome home darling…Sorry about that, Andy missed his nap earlier and was pretty fussy all afternoon…'Helga explained… "So you're home pretty early…"Helga noted, since he usually didn't get off work until after five and it was 4:40pm now.

"I finished up early and Professor James said I could leave early…I just really wanted to see you…" Arnold said, making his wife smile at that.

The two adults kissed and Arnold suddenly took her in his arms, not letting go yet.

"Have I ever told you that you have the most beautiful voice…'Arnold said sweetly, making his wife give him a look.

"I heard love is blind, and it seems that it's deaf too…"Helga joked.

"I'm serious…I always love hearing you sing to Andy…It's the most beautiful sound in the world…a mother singing to her child…"Arnold said as he kept her close.

'And as always, you have to say the sweetest thing ever, in the sweetest way ever…that I really don't know how to reply…" Helga said as she enjoyed being in his arms.

"Just know that you are amazing and me and Andy both know it and love you for it…'Arnold purred into her ear.

Helga just sent him a tender smile and loving eyes. The two kissed once more, and Helga remained in his arms, Arnold obviously not wanting to let her go yet.

'Arnold darling…You're still holding me…'Helga pointed out.

"I know…'Arnold said, making his wife roll her eyes at his antics.

"Andy's finally asleep and I want to get dinner started before he wakes up for his feeding…"Helga said, but Arnold still didn't let go.

'Arnold, I just said I got to get a start in dinner…"Helga reminded but Arnold still had a funny look on his face.

'Or…why don't we stay like this and order out…'Arnold suggested.

"Tired of my cooking already?...'Helga teased.

"I love your cooking Helga and I could never tire of it…but you said that Andy is sleeping and if we are lucky, he won't wake up for an hour…which leaves us with an hour of alone time…'Arnold said suggestively, making Helga giggle.

"Come on, it's been a while…between work and Andy, we're usually too tire to do anything but fall asleep the moment he finally quiets down…'Arnold said as he rubbed her back a little.

"Oh alright, if you insist…I guess you're right…It has been a while since it was just you, me and no crying…even if it will only be for a moment…'Helga said, but Arnold still didn't let her go.

If anything, he got a playful look on his face as he suddenly scooped Helga up and into his arms, holding her bridal style.

"A-Arnold..." Helga giggled, enjoying this too much but tried to control herself, to not disturb Andy.

The couple soon spent exactly one hour on uninterrupted alone time together, keeping their romantic flame burning before ordering some Chinese for dinner, but not before tending to their son again.

The rest of the evening they ate Chinese food and played with their beloved baby son, bathed him and later got him ready for bed and Helga soon rocked him to sleep once more, signing him a lullaby once more but this time with Arnold joining her, serenading their only child until he was once again asleep and tucked all snugly in his little crib.

The mother and father soon retired for the evening, feeling nothing but a mutual love for each other and the beautiful child they brought into this world together. Parenthood wasn't easy but they wouldn't change a moment of their new lives for anything in the world. They had a beautiful house, great careers and most importantly they had each other and Andy now and it only got better each passing day.

Life really was good, wasn't it?

 ** _The End_**

* * *

 ** _:) Till next time beautiful people, remember to read and review :)_**


End file.
